Unexpected help
by Demon Chibi
Summary: This is a one shot prelude to my story Innocents. This tells the story of how Kouga first came to meet Kagome and become the owner of a strip club.


**_Unexpected Help_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form. It is truly a shame *sigh*_

So everyone this is a prelude to my story Innocents. Enjoy!

"I have to go." Kouga chuckled as he unwound Ayame's arms from around him. "I told you last night I had a meeting this morning." Ayame pouted from where she sat on the bed. "What am I gonna do with you?" He asked jumping back on the bed and kissing the now giggling Ayame.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Kouga's friend Ginta chuckled. Ginta took a sniff and grinned. "Smells like you had some fun also."

"Stayed over at Ayame's place last night." Kouga said with a smile. "Think she might be the one."

"About time." Ginta said as he followed Kouga to the car. "So on a side note what's the story with this meeting?"

"Oh a friend of mine knows this guy that's interested in selling his business and well my name came up." Kouga said with a sigh. He had no interest in owning a strip club but his friend had talked him into at least checking it out.

"Where is this place anyway?" Ginta asked as they drove off.

"Other end of town." Kouga said vaguely. Ginta looked at him curiously but didn't push the topic. He'd find out soon enough.

"So this the place?" Ginta asked as he got out of the car. "It's not very …" Ginta let his sentence trail off. To put it nicely the place was a bit of a dump.

"Yeah." Kouga said as he locked his car and put his keys in his pocket. "I have no intention of buying this place. I do not want to own a strip club but a promise is a promise." Kouga sighed. "Lets go."

Ginta followed Kouga inside where they came across an almost empty room. Besides a few people, who were probably strippers, standing around the bar the place was empty. "Excuse me." Kouga said to one young lady. She had long brown hair and was dressed in a bright pink tube top and a skirt that was probably three inches too short. "I'm here to see Naraku." He said when she looked at him. When Kouga said the name Naraku everyone in the room seemed to turn to look at him at once.

"What business do you have with Naraku?" She asked cautiously with a lowered voice.

"I'm suppose to have a meeting with him." Kouga said lowering his voice to match her's.

"If you want my advise leave now." She said looking towards a door in the back with a worried look on her face.

Before Kouga could ask her more a man came through the door she had been looking at. By the way the color left her face Kouga assumed it was Naraku. "Sango." He snapped looking at the woman Kouga had been talking to. "Who is this?"

"He said he had a meeting with you sir." She said not looking Naraku in the eye.

"Then why was he not brought to my office immediately!" He demanded.

"I wanted to ask her a few questions before I met with you." Kouga said stepping forward a step. "So it is my fault for the delay. My name is Kouga." Naraku glared at Sango but tried to hide his anger as he looked at Kouga.

"If that's the case if you're ready then shall we start our meeting?" Naraku asked trying to sound pleasant. Kouga nodded and followed him. Naraku was a man to be feared and Kouga was going to make sure not to underestimate him.

Kouga and Ginta followed Naraku into what was probably his office. Both of the wolf demons wrinkled their noses as they entered. The room permeated sweat, blood, and sex. "If you will both take a seat." Naraku said as he took a seat behind the desk. Both Kouga and Ginta politely declined the offer and stood. "Well as you can see the place is in need of some work but we've got the girls to make up for it. So with a little work this could be the best strip club in town."

"Then why do you want to sell it?" Ginta asked curiously.

"I've owned this business too long and I want to do something new." Naraku said trying and just barely failing at a pleasant smile. The three of them talked for another ten minutes. The more Naraku talked the less Kouga liked him.

"How would you two like to see one of our top girls?" Naraku asked with a smirk. He felt like he was loosing them and so he decided to pull his trump card. Before Kouga and Ginta could say it was unnecessary Naraku had called one girl in. She had long silky black hair and the body any girl would kill for. "This is Kagome." Naraku purred as he saw the looks on Ginta and Kouga's faces. "She is our top girl here. Strip." He said snapping his fingers. "Show them the goods." Without a word or even blinking Kagome disrobed and Kouga felt his member become painfully erect in an instant.

He had thought she had the perfect body before but without the clothes wow. Kouga let his eyes travel from Kagome's feet up over her gentle curves and to her face where he stopped. As soon as Kouga saw her face his hard member started to go soft. She was beautiful he had to admit that but she had half of her face covered in a fresh looking bruise and soulless eyes.

"Do you like what you see?" Naraku asked running a hand over Kagome's hip. Besides a slight flinch when Naraku got too close to her crotch Kagome didn't react at all to the touch. "You can play with her for a little while if you like." Naraku said with a grin.

"No that wont be necessary." Kouga said as he picked up Kagome's clothes and handed them to her. "I am uninteresting in buying your establishment. I thank you for your time." Kouga turned to Ginta and the two turned to leave.

"One second Kouga I forgot my coat." Ginta said after they left the office.

"Why did you take it off when you knew we'd be quick?" Kouga asked slightly annoyed.

"It's hot as hell in here." Ginta said in his defense as he turned back to the office. He knocked on the office door and when no one responded entered. "Kouga!" Ginta shouted as he ran out of the room. Kouga looked at him in alarm and hurried over. "She needs help!"

Kouga pushed his way into the office and pulled Naraku away. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded as he glared at Naraku.

"This is non of your business." Naraku said as he glared at Kouga.

"I would beg to differ." Kouga motioned for Ginta to help Kagome. Ginta helped Kagome off the table where Naraku had been beating her while he worked his pants down. Kagome looked at Ginta and Kouga with slight shock on her face. "It's going to be ok." Kouga said looking at Kagome with nothing but gentleness in them. Once Ginta had Kagome out of the room Kouga turned to Naraku and with a glare pulled out his checkbook.

"Here! Now get out of my club!" Kouga growled out as he tossed the check at Naraku. Naraku glared at him but grabbed the check and left grumbling to himself. Kouga followed him out of the room and watched him leave the building. Once Kouga was sure Naraku was gone he picked up the phone and called the cops. "I'd like to report an attempted rape." Kouga said into the phone.

A few weeks lated Naraku was behind bars. Apparently the cops had had multiple such reports about the man but no witnesses had ever stepped forward in the end.

"Wow." Ginta said looking at the papers. "Because of this they were finally able to get the witnesses for nineteen other reports to step forward. They're putting him away for seventy-five years." Ginta looked at Kouga in amazement. When he decided on something he made it happen. "So now you're the owner of a strip club with a lot of scared and abused girls. What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I can to help." Kouga said as he walked out of the room. Kouga found Kagome sitting on a stool next to the bar with a drink sitting untouched in front of her. "How you doing?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Fine." Kagome said not looking up from her drink. "I didn't need your help. If you think coming in here and buying the place will save all of us poor souls you're wrong." Kagome said in a toneless voice as she poked her drink. "You'll just become exactly like him."

"Stuborn aren't you?" Kouga asked with a chuckle. "You obviously don't know me then." Kouga said rising from his seat. "I have no intention of saving any 'poor souls' as you put it because I don't see anyone in need of saving. All I saw was a girl in a bad position that needed a hand. That's all I did." He said as he walked away. Kagome looked up and watched him go.

"He feels different to me." The bartender said as he put a clean glass away. "He has a caring protective feel about him."

"I feel it too." Kagome said still looking where Kouga had left. She downed her drink in one gulp and sighed. "That's why I want him to leave. People like him shouldn't be in our world." She got up and waved. "I'll cya tomorrow."

"Take care of yourself Kagome." He said watching her leave.

_I hope you have all enjoyed this. I might write another one about Kagome and Inuyasha's high school life. We'll see._

_Anyway If you haven't please check out my story Innocents!_

_Please **Read** and **Review**!_

_Until next time! Enjoy! :D_


End file.
